


Der Puppenheiler

by split



Category: Original Work
Genre: Engel, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/split/pseuds/split
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janek lebt alleine am Rande der wachsenden Stadt, die ihm zu hecktisch ist. Seine Arbeit, alte Spielzeuge und Figuren zu reparieren, nehmen immer weniger Menschen in Anspruch. Dadurch wird er immer einsamer und zurückgezogener. Eines Tages macht er bei einem seiner Streifzüge einen ungewöhnlichen Fund, der ihm vielleicht doch noch das Glück bringt, das er sich schon so lange wünscht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Puppenheiler

**Author's Note:**

> Falls ihr dazu Deprimusik hören solltet, auf jeden Fall Taschentücher bereit legen, aber keine Sorge, ich hab für ein schönes Ende gesorgt *g*
> 
> 16-05-2005

Vor langer Zeit lebte am Rande einer großen Stadt ein junger Mann. Er wohnte allein und zurückgezogen in einem kleinen Haus in der Nähe des Waldes. Janek, so hieß der Mann, hatte sich für dieses einsame Leben entschieden, denn ihm waren der Stress und die Hektik der nahen Stadt zu viel geworden. Das Geld, welches er zum Leben brauchte, verdiente er indem er altes Spielzeug reparierte und Heiligenfiguren restaurierte.

Oft kamen die Leute zu ihm, Heiligenfiguren aus Gips bei sich, an denen Farbe abgesplittert oder die zarten Hände, Flügel oder andere Teile weggebrochen waren. Janek nahm sie mit seinem ewig traurig wirkenden Lächeln entgegen und brachte sie in seine kleine Werkstadt. Dort kümmerte er sich liebevoll darum und nach ein paar Tagen warteten die großen und kleinen Figuren neu strahlend auf ihre Besitzer.

Kinder kamen mit ihren kleinen Holzautos und Stoffpuppen zu ihm. Sie zeigten ihm die Stelle an denen ihre Spielzeuge ein Aua hatten und erzählten ihm wie schrecklich das Unglück doch gewesen war, welches zu diesen oder jenen Schrammen geführt hatte. Und wieder lächelte Janek sein trauriges Lächeln, drückte den Kindern im Austausch gegen das Spielzeug ein Bonbon in die Hand und verschwand dann in seiner Werkstadt. Wenige Tage später schon konnten die Spielzeuge von strahlenden Kindern wieder abgeholt werden. Bald hatten die Kinder begonnen ihn den Puppenheiler zu nennen und nicht lange und jeder in der Stadt kannte ihn nur noch unter diesem Namen.

Die Jahre zogen ins Land und die Stadt wurde größer und hektischer und die Menschen begannen ihn zu vergessen. Weniger und weniger Menschen kamen zu ihm, denn sie hatten nun neue moderne Dinge, die die alten kaputten ersetzten. Man machte sich nicht mehr die Mühe die Dinge reparieren zu lassen, man warf sie weg.

Janek war älter geworden und einsamer, aber er blieb in seinem Haus am Rande des Waldes. Doch da niemand mehr zu ihm kam, hatte er bald nichts mehr zu tun und so suchte er sich selbst Arbeit. Er begann auf den immer größer werdenden Müllhalten am Rande der Stadt nach weggeworfenen Sachen zu suchen, an denen er arbeiten konnte. Schon nach kurzer Zeit füllten sich seine Regale mit kaputten und reparierten Dingen, die keinem gehörten.

Eines Tages fand Janek bei einem seiner nun alltäglichen Spaziergänge die Figur eines kleinen Engels. Die etwa zwanzig Zentimeter große schlanke Gipsfigur war vollkommen verdreckt. Einer der zierlich gearbeiteten Flügel war zum Teil weggebrochen und die Farbe war an den meisten Stellen abgesplittert oder verblasst.

Traurig lächelnd hob Janek sie auf und wischte ihr zaghaft übers Gesicht. Unter dem Schmutz legte er zart gearbeitete Züge frei. Die Augen waren in einem matten Braun und die Lippen in zartrosa. Schwache Spuren von blau auf den Wangen sollten wohl Tränen andeuten. Janek war verwirrt. Er hatte in all den Jahren noch nie eine Engelsfigur gesehen, die weinend dargestellt wurden war. Vorsichtig wickelte er sie in ein Tuch, packte sie in seinen Rucksack und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

Wieder einmal blieb er vor seinem kleinen Haus stehen und betrachtete es versunken. Die Zeit hatte ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Wind und Wetter hatten den ehemals hellen Putz fleckig und rissig werden lassen, der Garten war überwuchert und die Scharniere der Türen und Fenster waren eingerostet und quietschten. Doch Janek störte sich daran nicht. Sein Haus bot ihm Schutz bei jedem Wetter und er fühlte sich hier wohl. Mehr wollte er nicht, außer... Er verbat sich immer wieder daran zu denken, wie einsam er doch eigentlich war.

In seiner Werkstatt stellte Janek den Engel erst einmal behutsam auf seinen Arbeitsplatz. Nachdem er sich etwas Kleines zu Essen gemacht hatte, suchte er sein Werkzeug zusammen und begann sich um den Engel zu kümmern.

Zuerst nahm er einen Lappen und eine ganz kleine weiche Bürste und reinigte den ihn vorsichtig. Unter unzähligen Schichten von Schmutz lag ein himmelblaues langes Gewand, zarte blasse Hände mit denen sich der Engel selbst umarmte und sanfte Gesichtszüge, die von Trauer und Leid sprachen. Das was von den Flügeln noch in Takt war, wirkte als wäre es weich und warm wenn man sie berühren würde.

Janek musste blinzeln, seine Augen waren feucht geworden. Wer hatte so etwas Wunderschönes nur schaffen können und wer hatte es gewagt, einen solchen Engel einfach wegzuwerfen? Erneut blinzelte Janek, dann räumte er Lappen und Bürste weg und holte den Gips um die weggebrochenen Stellen neu zu formen. Sorgfältig mischte er aus Pulver und Wasser eine glatte formbare Masse und während er dann damit und mit einem kleinen Spatel Flügel, Haare und Teile des Gewands reparierte vergaß er die Zeit vollkommen. Der Nachmittag kam und ging bereits wieder als die gebrochenen Stellen nur noch durch ihre Farblosigkeit von der restlichen Figur zu unterscheiden waren. Ohne sichtbaren Übergang hatte Janek die Strukturen der Haare und Flügel übernommen und die Falten im Stoff fielen so locker als würde sie ein Windhauch jeden Moment bewegen können.

Langsam räumte Janek seine Sachen weg und ging sich wieder etwas zu Essen machen. Er würde eine Weile warten müssen bis der Gips richtig getrocknet sein würde. Zum Glück waren die Stellen nicht all zu dick und so würde das nicht all zu lange dauern. Mit belegten Broten und frischen Tomaten setzte Janek sich auf die alte Bank vor seinem Haus und beobachtete das Gewusel der Insekten in seinem wilden Garten während er aß. Es war Sommer und die Wärme des Tages hüllte ihn nun angenehm ein. Auch würde es noch eine ganze Weile dauern bis die Sonne unter ging.

Wieder in seiner Werkstatt suchte er sich Pinsel, Farben und Becher zusammen und begann die Farben des Engels nachzumischen. Es dauerte seine Zeit bis er die richtigen Töne hinbekam. Mittlerweile fiel das Licht der späten Sonne in den Raum und erhellte seinen Arbeitsplatz. In dem gelblichen Licht schien es als würde der Engel strahlen und er wirkte auch gleich gar nicht mehr ganz so traurig. Als wenn die Strahlen ihn wärmen würden.

Als Janek weiter arbeitete, bekam der Engel langsam einen neuen Glanz. Das Gewand strahlte wieder vollkommen in blau, die Haare fielen in einem goldbraun über Schultern und Rücken und die Flügel strahlten in weiß mit einem leichten Rosaschimmer. Am Gesicht hatte Janek nichts verändert. Es sollte so bleiben wie es war. Schließlich war der Engel fertig und Janek zufrieden.

Er hatte nicht gemerkt wie spät es bereits geworden war und so machte er sich gähnend auf den Weg in sein Bett. Statt die Figur jedoch wie sonst ins Regal zu den anderen Sachen zu stellen, nahm er sie mit hoch in sein Schlafzimmer und stellte sie auf seinen kleinen Nachttisch. Bevor er müde seine Augen schloss lächelte er dem Engel noch einmal zu und wünschte ihm stumm eine Gute Nacht.

Schlaf nahm ihn in eine sanfte Umarmung und trug ihn ins Land der Träume. Oft war er hier gewesen und hatte eine Welt genossen, die es so nicht gab. Denn hier war er nie wirklich allein. Die Kinder von früher besuchten ihn wieder und er hatte immer Menschen um sich. Tief in seinem Herzen wünschte er sich nicht mehr alleine zu sein, doch für ihn war es zu spät in die Stadt zurück zukehren auch mochte er diese jetzt noch weniger als früher.

Jung, wie vor vielen Jahren, wanderte Janek in seinem Traum über die helle Lichtung, die es in der Realität im nicht weit entfernten Wald wirklich gab. Seine nackten Füße strichen durch das warme weiche Gras und die Sonne wärmte seine bloßen Arme. Ringsum in den Wäldern konnte er die Vögel zwitschern hören und der Bach, den er nicht weit entfernt wusste, rauschte leise. Langsam glitt sein Blick durch die stille Idylle, als er zwischen den Bäumen etwas blau aufschimmern sah. Der Bach? Oder ein See, der in dieser Welt neu war?

Neugierig lief Janek in jene Richtung, nicht auf seine Schritte achtend, denn in seinen Träumen konnte er sich nicht weh tun. Flink lief er zwischen den Bäumen hindurch, doch er schien seinem Ziel nicht näher zu kommen. Als würde es vor ihm weglaufen. Immer wieder konnte er das blaue Schimmern sehen und es schien, als würde es sich tatsächlich bewegen. Schließlich blieb Janek außer Atem stehen und plötzlich schien das Blau sich auch nicht mehr zu bewegen. Erschöpft ließ er sich auf den Boden sinken.

„Warte doch. Wer bist du?“, rief er als er wieder zu Atem gekommen war, denn mittlerweile war Janek sich sicher, dass es sich um eine Person handelte. Doch nur das Zwitschern der Vögel und das Rauschen des Baches antworteten ihm. Vorsichtig versuchte er es noch einmal.  
„Bitte, ich tu dir nichts. Zeig dich mir doch.“ Doch wieder antwortete ihm die Gestalt in dem blauen Gewand nicht. Traurig legte sich Janek auf den moosbedeckten Boden und schloss die Augen. Ließ man ihn jetzt sogar schon in seinen Träumen allein? Was hatte er getan, dass keiner mehr zu ihm kam? Eine Weile blieb er so liegen, als ein frecher Sonnenstrahl ihn schließlich an der Nase kitzelte und er die Augen wieder öffnete.

Nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt, an einen Baumstamm gelehnt, saß jemand. Es war die Gestalt in den blauen Gewändern, die kurz zuvor noch vor ihm geflohen war. Janek versuchte ein zaghaftes Lächeln. „Wer bist du?“ Er bekam keine Antwort, nicht einmal eine Reaktion. Die sanften Gesichtszüge des jungen Mannes veränderten sich nicht. Wieso wollte der Fremde nicht mit ihm reden? Eine Welle tiefer Traurigkeit durchfloss Janek mit einem Mal, ließ seine Augen tränen und seinen Blick verschwimmen. Stur blinzelte er dagegen an. Er wollte nicht weinen. In seinen Träumen hatte er noch nie geweint, da war er immer glücklich gewesen.

Als sein Blick wieder klar wurde, saß der Mann nicht mehr an den Baum gelehnt, stattdessen befand sich dessen blasses Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter vor seinem eigenen. Er hatte sich der Länge nach seitlich neben Janek gelegt. Dieser wollte etwas sagen aber ein schlanker blasser Finger legte sich auf seine Lippen und gebot ihm Schweigen. Der Kontakt fühlte sich warm an und beruhigte Janek bis in sein Innerstes. Die Gesichtszüge des Mannes waren noch immer starr doch Janek störte das nicht mehr. Er war jetzt nicht mehr allein und das war alles was zählte. Lächelnd kopierte er die Geste des Fremden und legte einen Finger langsam, fragend, um ihn nicht zu verschrecken, auf dessen Lippen. Er wurde nicht weggestoßen und so lagen sie da, in Schweigen gehüllt und doch von den unzähligen Geräuschen des Waldes umgeben.

Als es Morgen wurde, glitt Janek langsam in die Realität zurück, erfüllt von einem Gefühl der Wärme. Er konnte fühlen, dass sich etwas in seinem Leben bald verändern würde und so stand er voller Elan auf, um den neuen Morgen zu begrüßen.

*

Wie immer hatte Janek den Nachmittag in seiner Werkstatt verbracht. Der Engel war nun zu seinem ständigen Begleiter geworden. Am Tage stand die kleine Figur an seiner Seite und beobachtete stumm sein tun. Des Nachts war die schweigende Gestalt in den blauen Gewändern an seiner Seite und spendete ihm Wärme. Nie hatte sie ein Wort gesprochen oder gelächelt, doch sie war immer mit ihrer ruhigen Präsenz anwesend und ließ Janek sanft im Schlaf lächeln.

An diesem Tag war etwas anders, das spürte Janek. Als es schließlich an seiner Tür klingelte, war er deshalb nur wenig verwundert. Dass die Klingel überhaupt noch funktionierte, so lange wie sie schon nicht mehr benutzt wurden war, wunderte ihn viel mehr. Er legte sein Werkzeug und die kleine Holzpuppe, an der er gerade gearbeitet hatte, beiseite, warf der Engelsfigur einen fragenden Blick zu, den diese regungslos erwiderte, und stand dann auf um nach zusehen.

Vor der Tür, auf dem kleinen Weg zwischen den wildwuchernden Blumen seines Vorgartens, stand ein junger Mann in einer etwas unordentlich wirkenden schwarzen Anzughose und weißem Hemd und sah sich sowohl neugierig als auch ein klein wenig nervös um. Seine blonden Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab, sein Gesicht war leicht sonnengebräunt und um den Hals hing ein großer Fotoapparat. In der Hand hatte er eine kleine Aktentasche und als er Janek erblickte, begannen seine Augen ehrlich zu strahlen.

Janek selbst musterte den Besucher offen. „Kann ich ihnen helfen?", fragte er mit vom weinigen Sprechen rauer Stimme und glaubte, dass der Mann sich wohl lediglich verfahren hatte und nach dem Weg fragen wollte. Trotz allem wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass ihm das Gesicht bekannt vorkam.

„Ja, ich, also..." Der junge Mann räusperte sich und begann noch einmal neu. „Mein Name ist Arian Nicolai. Ich bin vom Stadtanzeiger." Er kramte eine Visitenkarte aus seiner linken Hemdtasche und reichte sie an Janek. „Ich schreibe eine Reportage über schöne Erinnerungen, die man mit unserer Stadt verbindet. Da sind sie mir eingefallen. Wissen sie, als ich klein war, da war ich auch oft bei ihnen... Na ja, also ich würde gerne ein Interview mit ihnen führen. Wäre das möglich?"

Janek sah Arian einen Moment nachdenklich an. Daher kannte er das Gesicht also. Ja, er konnte sich durchaus noch an den Jungen erinnern, der ihm immer sein Holzspielzeug gebracht hatte. Auch wenn er sich andere Sachen selten merken konnte, Gesichter vergaß er nie. Er trat einen Schritt beiseite. „Dann kommen sie herein Arian. Ich hatte lange keinen Besuch."

Arian strahlte wieder übers ganze Gesicht und folgte dem alten Mann ins Haus. Hier war es etwas kühler als draußen und das Licht im Flur war ein wenig dämmrig. Es war angenehm. In der geräumigen Küche suchte Arian sich einen Platz an dem alten Tisch, während Janek aus dem Kühlfach eine Packung Saft holte und im Schrank sogar noch eine Schachtel Kekse fand. Er suchte auch noch zwei Gläser hervor und stellte dann alles auf den Tisch.

„Sie sind also Reporter geworden, ja? Erzählen Sie mir von der Reportage", bat Janek und schob Arian ein gefülltes Glas zu. Dieser nahm es dankend an, denn die sommerliche Hitze, die vor dem Haus herrschte, hatte ihn durstig gemacht. „Nun, die Stadt wird immer größer und alle Menschen leiden unter dem Stress, den sie sich machen. Mein Redaktionschef meinte, dass man vielleicht einmal alle schönen Orte, Geschäfte und Lokale von früher auflisten sollte. Ich fand es hier immer sehr schön. Ich weiß, sie gehören nicht so recht zu den aufgezählten Dingen, aber, na ja, ich wollte halt gerne über sie schreiben. Ein paar Worte, wie es ihnen in den letzten Jahren so ging und vielleicht auch noch ein zwei Fotos in ihrer Werkstatt. Sieht sie immer noch so aus wie damals?" Man konnte die Begeisterung in Arians Stimme hören.

Der Gedanke, dass jemand sich noch an ihn erinnerte und wegen so etwas zu ihm kam, brachte ein warmes Gefühl in Janeks Herz. Ein Lächeln erhellte sein Gesicht. „Ja, es hat sich nichts geändert, nur Besucher habe ich keine mehr. Es verirrt sich kaum noch jemand hier her. Na dann, stellen Sie ihre Fragen." Janek nahm sich einen Keks aus der Schachtel und sah Arian abwartend an. Es freute ihn, sich mal wieder mit jemandem zu unterhalten. Erst jetzt merkte er, wie sehr er das vermisst hatte.

Arian stellte seine Fragen, kritzelte Antworten auf einen Notizblock, den er hervor gezogen hatte und gemeinsam mit Janek versank er in alten Erinnerungen an frühere Zeiten. Die Stunden vergingen und als die Dämmerung einsetzte und Arian aufbrach, war Janek so erschöpft, dass er an diesem Abend schon sehr früh einschlief. Sein Engel hielt wie immer stumm Wache.

*

Einige Tage später stand Arian wieder vor Janeks Tür. In seiner Tasche hatte er ein Exemplar des Stadtanzeigers mit dem Artikel über ihn. Der alte Mann hatte ihn bereits ein wenig erwartet und bat ihn herein. Wieder saßen sie am Küchentisch und während Arian erwartungsvoll Kekse aß und Saft trank, las Janek den Artikel mit dem Titel „Der Puppenheiler".

„...in unserer Reihe ‚Schöne Erinnerungen unserer alten Stadt' möchte ich ihnen heute im dritten Teil eine wichtige Person aus meiner Kindheit vorstellen, den Puppenheiler. Als ich klein war, gab es die vielen elektrischen Spiele von heute noch nicht. Wir hatten Holztiere, kleine Autos und Puppen. Oft gingen sie kaputt und dann gab es für uns nur noch ein Ziel, den Puppenheiler. Janek, so sein wirklicher Name, empfing uns immer mit Bonbons im Austausch gegen unsere beschädigten Sachen und nach wenigen Tagen konnten wir unsere Spielsachen repariert wieder abholen. Auch die Heiligenfiguren unserer Eltern, die manchmal beim Spielen aus Versehen zu Bruch gingen oder irgendwie anders Schaden nahmen, fanden hier Heilung. Es war eine schöne Zeit.

Als ich im Rahmen unserer Reportage den alten Janek für ein Interview besuchte, bot sich mir aber ein eher trauriges, wenn auch idyllisches Bild. Der einstmals schöne Vorgarten war vollkommen verwildert, der Putz an der Hauswand bröckelte bereits. Die Luft war vom Summen der Insekten und dem Zwitschern der Vögel erfüllt, nicht aber dem Lachen fröhlicher Kinder, wie ich es in Erinnerung hatte. In einem Gespräch erfuhr ich, wie es Janek die letzten zwanzig Jahre ergangen war. „Als die Stadt größer wurde und diese ganzen elektrischen Neuheiten sich ausbreiteten, kamen immer weniger zu mir. Wenn das Spielzeug nun kaputt ging, wurde es eben weggeworfen und neues, besseres gekauft, anstatt das alte zu reparieren", sagte mir der alte Mann bei Saft und Keksen.

Tatsächlich blieb sein Zuhause, das noch immer seinen alten Charme hat, den ich aus Kindertagen kenne, von der nahen Stadt unberührt. Doch die wegbleibenden Menschen ließen ihn einsam werden. Er lebt zurück gezogen, kommt manchmal in den nahegelegenen Supermarkt um das Nötigste zu kaufen, für das er kaum Geld aufbringen kann. „Die Müllhalten außerhalb der Stadt werden immer größer. Ich gehe oft dort hin und finde Dinge, die ich in meiner alten Werkstatt reparieren kann", sagte er lächelnd. „Wenn sich dann doch mal jemand zu mir verirrt, kann ich doch ein oder zwei Dinge verkaufen."

Seine Werkstatt steht voll von Regalen in denen sich die unterschiedlichsten alten Spielzeuge, Figuren und andere kleine Schätzen finden lassen. Diese Sammlung zu betrachten, war für mich fast wie eine Reise durch die Zeit und ich habe beschlossen, den alten Mann mit den noch immer strahlenden Augen nun öfter zu besuchen. Vielleicht werde ich auch mal meinen kleinen Sohn mit zu ihm nehmen. Wenn auch sie, liebe Leser, sich nun wieder an die Zeit ihrer Kindertage in dieser Stadt erinnern, dann besuchen sie den alten Janek einmal wieder, denn nun sind es nicht mehr nur wir allein, die Hilfe für ihre Spielzeuge brauchen, sondern unser alter Puppenheiler braucht nun selbst Hilfe in seiner Einsamkeit..."

Erstaunt und auch sprachlos sah Janek auf, als er mit lesen geendet hatte, während Arian ihm nur sanft entgegen lächelte. Er hoffte so sehr, dass es dem alten Mann nun bald besser gehen würde, auch wenn er mit seiner jetzigen Situation zufrieden schien.

*

Die nächsten Tage geschah noch nicht sehr viel, doch schon bald kamen wieder mehr Menschen zu Janek. Sie besahen sich die großen Regale in seiner Werkstatt, plauderten mit ihm über die Erinnerungen an die alte Zeit und ließen auch hin und wieder etwas zum Reparieren da oder kauften etwas von den vielen schönen Dingen, die keinen Besitzer hatten.

Der Sommer ging vorüber und trotz, dass er nun so viele Menschen um sich hatte, die seine Spielzeuge und Figuren kauften, behielt er einen bestimmten Engel doch immer an seiner Seite.

Eines Abends, als Janek sich schlafen legte, sprach er zu seiner kleinen Engelsfigur. „Ich danke dir. Du hast mir Glück gebracht und dafür gesorgt, dass ich nicht mehr alleine bin. Das warst doch du, nicht wahr?" Er schenkte dem Engel ein Lächeln, schloss die Augen und vertraute darauf, dass er ihn in seinen Träumen wieder an seiner Seite haben würde. Im Wald. Auf der Lichtung.

Doch in dieser Nacht war etwas anders, das spürte Janek sofort. In seinem Traum fand er sich auf einer Wiese wieder. Wohin er auch sah, bis zum Horizont erblickte er nichts als kniehohes Gras. Ein leichter Wind wehte und ließ das Grün in Wellen schwanken wie das weite Meer. Janek drehte sich um sich selbst und da stand er: sein Engel, sein Begleiter. Wie immer in sanftes blau gekleidet, welches im steten Wind tanzte, mit ernstem Blick. Janek schritt langsam auf ihn zu und da hob der Engel seine Hand, hielt sie ihm entgegen. Zum ersten Mal erschien ein Lächeln auf seinen blassen Lippen und als Janek endlich bei ihm war, schloss er ihn sanft in seine Arme.

„Es wird Zeit, Abschied zu nehmen...", wisperte er leise an das Ohr des Anderen.  
Janek sah erschrocken auf. „Aber..."  
Doch der Engel ließ ihn nicht zu Ende sprechen, sondern legte ihm in seiner vertrauten Art den Finger an die Lippen. „Nicht von mir." Janek atmete erleichtert auf, legte seinen Finger auf die Lippen des Engels und wisperte lächelnd.  
„Ich nehme jeden Tag Abschied in der Hoffnung, dass du mich nicht am Morgen verlässt." So standen sie da, genossen die Vertrautheit des jeweils Anderen, während am Rücken des Engels riesige weiße Schwingen wuchsen und sie nach und nach vollkommen einhüllten.

 

Am nächsten Morgen kam Arian zu einem verspäteten Frühstück, wie sie es in letzter Zeit öfters getan hatten. Als Janek auf das Klingeln nicht reagierte, was nicht selten vorkam, suchte er ihn erst in seiner Werkstatt. Doch da war er nicht.

Nach einigen Minuten fand Arian Janek in seinem Bett, sanft lächelnd, eine kleine weiße Feder in seiner Hand. Die Engelsfigur stand neben ihm auf dem Nachttisch und wachte über ihn. Doch sie hatte sich verändert. Ihre Flügel und Arme waren ausgebreitet, die blauen Spuren auf den Wangen verblasst und die zarten Lippen umspielte ein kleines sanftes Lächeln. So wachte er über Janeks ewigen Schlaf.

Ende


End file.
